The glycosylation patterns of the blood glycoprotein, orosomucoid (OMD, alpha 1-acid glycoprotein) are being determined for the normal state and for disease states and inflammation by Drs. Halsall and van Dijk. Preliminary studies have shown there are five asialoglycan sites that change in a variety of disease states. In addition major gene products (I and II) of OMD were found to be differentially glycosylated. Structural work will continue using MAlDI- TOF MS for the analyses of the proteolytically-produced glycopeptides. In particular the amount of sialyl Lewis X antigen carried by OMD as a function of inflammation will be followed. Similar structural studies and the ability of the glycoforms of AGP to bind to selectins will be investigated by the Amsterdam group.